Currently, various types of electric engines, usually alternating current engines, use a device called a frequency inverter to control the engine, such as speed control, starting, and other parameters.
However, inverters have a non-linear voltage and current function, i.e., they do not obey a straight line. Non-linear elements act on their power network contaminating it with a large number of low-order harmonics, distorting the power supply and causing a reduction in power quality and over-dimensioning of the distribution network.
Due to the effect of current and voltage distortions, there may be an increase in electrical losses in the installations and the overheating of its components (cables, transformers, capacitor bank, engines, etc.) as well as a reduction of the power factor. power rating. Taking into account these circumstances, a reactive element, such as an inductor, is added at the input of the network to provide a reduction in the harmonic content.
Power systems can be any type of electric engines, refrigerators, compressors and/or other devices that absorb and dissipate power. Specifically, in high power dissipating circuits, high electric currents pass through said inductor, which dissipates high amount of energy in the form of heat. The dimensioning of this inductor in order to maintain its inductance characteristics, even for transient regimes, directly impacts the inductor core, and thus the inductor size and energy dissipation. Thus, the inductor occupies a larger space in a circuit, making it expensive, heavy and/or very bulky, often making the equipment economically unfeasible or resulting in higher energy consumption.
The present invention provides a solution to these problems. From the literature reviewed, no documents were found anticipating or suggesting the teachings of the present invention, so that the solution proposed here has novelty and inventive step in the eyes of the prior art in the eyes of the inventors.